Stealth Training
by StandAlone86
Summary: A recent class focused on stealth mechanics, and both Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka realise just how bad they suck at that. Upon Izuku's request, the two decide to do some private training.
1. Introductory Session

**A.N.**

 **So this was a fun idea I had, figured I'd take it for a spin. Not sure if I'll continue this, for now it's merely a crash test, so if you want me to continue, feel free to give me ideas. I'll see if I can incorporate them, if I continue.**

 **Rated for a certain scene later in this chapter. You have been warned.**

 **~0~0~**

"Thanks so much for helping me out, Deku! I've been really slack on my stealth recently, and I really need to improve!"

Ochako Uraraka was ecstatic, bouncing off of the walls (kinda literally) at Izuku Midoriya's offer to help her to train her stealth. Stealth never was his strong suit; he was always better with his brain and the occasional smash, but after having seen Ochako during the recent stealth class, he figured it would be beneficial to both to practice stealth with each other.

"More than happy to help," Izuku stated as he entered into the training building. It took some convincing, but he was eventually able to pressure All Might, his teacher and secret mentor, to allow him access.

"So Deku," Ochako began, floating down beside him with a bubbly grin, "what are you planning?"

"Huh? W-what do you mean by that?!"

"I mean, what are your plans for the training?"

"Right! Ah, I was thinking we start at different levels of the building," Izuku began, producing a roll of capture tape from his costume's back pocket. "The whole idea being we take turns using our stealth. The person sneaking around will try to escape the building as silently as possible, while the other tracks them down and capture them using the tape."

"That's genius, Deku! You're so smart!" Izuku couldn't help but blush a little.

Pulling his cowl up to cover the blush before Ochako could notice, he asked her, "Do you want to sneak around first, or do the hunting?"

"Well..." she started with a coy smile, "you suggested we do this for my sneaking, so I'll do that first then."

"Sounds like a plan, Uraraka. If you want to start two levels above me, call out when you're ready and we can start."

"Time to show you up for once, Deku!"

 **~0~0~**

With one strong push, Izuku rocketed forward, desperate not necessarily to catch Ochako, but to give her a metaphorical push towards the exit. The whole point of the exercise was to escape capture, and while he wouldn't go easy on her, he still wanted to give her a chance.

Closing a hand around her leg, Izuku pulled back, sending the gravity bender back into the building.

"You didn't use the capture tape," she drawled, pulling herself off the wall.

"Then go before I do," Izuku pulled the tape out, wrapping it around his hands for easy access.

Ochako took the obvious hint, turning tail and running towards the back exit of the building, using her gravity cancellation to traverse the halls as quickly as possible. Izuku, playing the part of villain and toying with his prey, strode towards her at a half jog, staying close but knowing at any moment he could launch forward and capure her.

Unbeknownst to her green haired friend, the moment Ochako turned the corner near the end of the hallway, she cancelled her gravity and floated towards the ceiling. The moment Izuku rounded the corner, she pushed off the ceiling, landing soundlessly behind her friend before running off towards the main entrance. As she neared the exit, she turned to watch Izuku, having realised her avoidance, charge towards her. Giving one last final wave, Ochako stepped outside just as Izuku caught up to her...

 **~0~0~**

Without a moment to register her victory, Ochako was tackled to the ground.

Without a moment to register his failure, Izuku tackled his friend to the ground.

Both teens stared at each other, Izuku now leaning over his brunette counterpart with his cowl shielding his eyes from view, while the similarly confused girl looked up with her big brown eyes. She looked so small to Izuku at that moment. So small... so cute...

Ochako, still staring into the faceless mask, slowly raised her hand up to remove the cowl from Izuku's head, first with the jaw piece, before lifting the hood up, letting his messy green hair flow free. Her own headwear having fallen off during the team tumble, Ochako was free to look her Deku in the eye, unhindered. And he leaned his head down, eyes locked onto hers. And closer he got. Closer...

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Izuku immediately pulled himself away from Ochako, lifting himself off of her and stepping back, giving her space.

"No, no, that was my fault!" Ochako stammered, flustered beyond belief.

"No, it wasn't! I-I ran into you! You have already won, but I didn't stop running."

"You were running pretty fast, so it would've been hard to stop. I should've gotten out of the way..."

...

"Let's just both agree to disagree, okay, Deku?"

Izuku looked ready to argue, but silently nodded his head. He knew all too well how stubborn his brunette friend could be. It was easier to let her take some of the blame. At least none of their other friends were there to see.

...

"So... Deku?"

"Y-yeah, Uraraka?"

"Don't we trade places now? I need to hunt you down?"

"Oh, yes! Right!"

 **~0~0~**

"Oh, Deku..." Ochako whispered with a cheeky grin, stalking her friend from behind without him realising. Unfortunately for Izuku, he was not as stealthy as even Ochako.

As expected, Izuku turned a full 180, staring straight at Ochako. In a blink he was turned around, running away from Ochako. Running and... floating?

"I got you, Deku..." Ochako whispered, gradually floating up beside him, wrapping the capture tape around his wrist. "Where's my reward?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling their weightless bodies together into a small hug.

"U-Uraraka! What are you-"

"I just... wanted to be closer to you, Deku. I just want to feel you close."

"Uraraka! This is... hardly..."

Ochako gave off a light chuckle, finally setting the two down, but not letting go of her Deku. "Hardly the place? It would seem that way..." She pulled herself closer, whispering straight into Izuku's ear now. "Well, I can fix that. I know a faster way back to my room. I left the window open."

"Ura- I- are you sure?"

Ochako merely took Izuku's hand.

 **~0~0~**

Izuku didn't know what to think. On the one hand, their was an utterly beautiful girl who had caught his eye a while ago now slowly removing her tight costume directly in front of him. On the other hand, Ochako Uraraka is stripping for him! He wasn't sure what to feel as she stalked towards him, body suit now removed from her torso and hanging around her waist. He wasn't sure how to react to her placing his hands on her back, right over the connector of her bra; he merely moved without reaction, unclipping the clasp after a moment of stumbling. He certainly had no clue how to react to her pushing his shirt up and over his head before pressing her now exposed and exceedingly beautiful breasts against his bare chest.

"Deku! Y-you're so muscled!"

And something within him snapped. In one swift motion, he lifted the small girl up, dropping her on the bed almost instantly and climbing over her. Now in a position all too familiar from earlier, Ochako had a free view of his face, one filled with lust and passion, and worry. Ochako found the combination irresistable.

"Okay, Deku. You helped my stealth, so now I'll help yours. This lesson will involve keeping your noise level low in an unforseen circumstance."

She layed down on her back, arms wide and inviting as her partner moved in for a deep, hungry kiss. Feeling a little bit playful, Ochako brushed her tongue against Izuku's lips, begging for entrance. Ochako almost pouted when he pulled back. Almost, but then she saw his expression, a sly grin as he leaned in again, lower, latching his mouth onto her neck. A soft moan was elicited from the brunette's mouth as Izuku bit lightly against the skin, then harder, leaving a mark. He looked up, the same sly grin plastered across his face.

"Are you sure I'm the one needing help keeping quiet?" Izuku whispered for effect.

"Shut up!" Ochako whispered hurriedly.

"Only when you do. You've made more noise than me so far."

Ochako barely finished her next sentence, something along the lines of 'let's change that' before diving in to Izuku's lips, running her hands over his bare chest as she flipped him over, straddling his waist. Reaching back behind her, she snaked her hand into her partner's pants, taking hold of the source of his growing bulge.

Looking back at her Deku's now slightly embarrassed face, Ochako moved herself down, taking his pants with her as she did, and gasped. Now face-to-face with the boy's growing erection, Ochako was positively surprised. Despite having grabbed it just a moment before, she did not expect the sheer size. Bracing herself, she stroked her love's erection before lowering her mouth down on the tip, making sure she could handle it before pushing further.

Izuku, for his part, was able to keep quiet, but it clear for both teens it was no easy feat for him. The pleasure he was experiencing was quite a shock to him, as he had never felt such a way before. It was one thing to relieve one's urges in the safety of his own room, another entirely to have someone as beautiful as Ochako Uraraka to bring forth those urges and sort them out herself. But all good things come to an end...

"U-Uraraka," Izuku whispered in urgency. The girl in question understood, and in turn only increased in her own urgency, licking and sucking on the object before her as if her life depended on it. Not that she minded.

"You taste so good... Deku..." she gasped between ministrations. Those words proved to be Izuku's undoing, as he found himself entering further into the girl of his dreams than he expected, delivering his juices down her throat.

Having completed her little goal, she pulled back, licking off the last splatters of her Deku's release and gulping them down. Not the best thing she had taster, by far, but she could handle it. For him, she'd be willing to handle a lot.

Knowing any further actions would be dangerous without reactions, she slid Izuku's pants back up his legs, leaving them at his base until it went back down.

Climbing up her bed and resting beside her love, she whispered, "I think you passed, Izuku Midoriya."

Turning his head and looking at her soft smile, the boy in question replied with, "You didn't do so bad yourself, Ochako Uraraka."

The teens smiled at each other before, and after taking a moment to pull his pants back up, Izuku placed his arm up around Ochako while she snuggled up against his chest. The two lay there in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, only to be interrupted by a soft knocking from Ochako's door, followed by another knock a few moments after, louder this time. Looking at Izuku apologetically, Ochako pulled herself up, quickly discarding her body suit and throwing on a baggy shirt and pair of shorts. Looking back, she saw her Deku with his shirt back on, perched on her window. Walking over to him, the two shared a quick kiss before the green haired boy launched himself out into the darkening sky. Smiling to herself in satisfaction, Ochako made her way over to her door.

 **~0~0~**

 **A.N.  
**

 **Well, that was fun to write. Just a nice little idea I felt like making into something a bit more. Reviews are appreciated, and let me know if you want me to continue this.**

 **With that all out of the way, enjoy the rest of your day/night, fellow reader.**


	2. Private Training

**A.N.**

 **Had an idea for continuation, figured I'd go for it. This entire chapter is basically smut, so... yea.**

 **I would like to request that if anyone has any "stealth smut" ideas they'd like featured, let me know, I will incorporate them if I can write them well.**

 **~0~0~**

"For your next lesson in stealth, you will be required to say silent and unnoticed in a semi-public setting." The green haired boy whispered hotly into his girlfriend's ear as he ground his body against hers. "As we speak, the girls are coming around to shower and change after their training session. Their arrival will mark the beginning of today's session." He pushed his hands past the underside of her shirt, grasping at the hem and lifting it over her head. "Do you accept the challenge, Ochako?" he asked, lifting his own shirt over his head, dropping it at his feet.

"Of course, Deku." The brunette responded, reaching around her back for a moment before dropping her bra to the floor. "Challenge accept-ah!"

She was interrupted by her own gasp of pleasure as Izuku reached for her right breast, taking hold and squeezing at the soft mound. His other hand snaked its way down her back, passing under her short shorts and grabbing a handful of her ass. Seeing this as a sign of war, Ochako let her hands roam the toned chest and abs of her boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of his well defined body a moment before reaching lower, massaging the area of his crotch through his pants.

Leaning forward slightly, Izuku caught Ochako's mouth in a chaste kiss, lifting her off the ground with ease and pressing her against the wall of their private shower stall. Reaching for her waist, Ochako slowly wriggled out of her shorts, dropping them at her feet before wrapping her legs around her boyfriend's waist, pushing downwards on his own legwear. Happy to oblige, Izuku slid his pants down his waist, though not before removing his prepared protection from the back pocket. The two may be a couple of horny teens fucking in the girls bathrooms, but they were still responsible high school students... mostly.

Stepping back slightly, Izuku released his weight off of his girlfriend, reaching for his boxers and sliding them down his legs before stepping out of them completely. Looking up, he saw the beautiful brunette doing the same to her panties. Now clad in nothing, the couple stared at each other awkwardly for a mere moment, only for them to hear a small handful of their schoolmates, giggling and chatting to one another, enter the bathroom. All girls, of course. Stepping in close, Ochako pulled her boyfriend back towards the wall.

"Is it time for the lesson to start, professor?" she whispered seductively into his ear. Answering with a simple grin, Izuku stepped back, closing the protection over his rapidly expanding erection. He saw Ochako watch out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but blush despite himself. He had thought, knowing how she felt inside and out, that the embarassment of her seeing him would have lessened, if not completely gone. It was the exact opposite.

"Come on, Momo! There's gotta be someone you like!" Of course, the stealth students recognised the voice. It seemed Ashido was at it again, demanding information from Momo regarding her possible love interests. It wasn't that the demanding was uncommon, least of all from Ashido, but the setting. Although Izuku had no interest in the conversation, all his focus placed on his girl as he slid himself inside her, but a little piece of him, somewhere in the back of his mind, couldn't help but listen in. Perhaps the class vice-president would be more open about such information when alone with only a few friends, all being girls, with not a single person, classmate or otherwise, listening in.

"Ashido, please, stop asking this question. I assure you, there is no person that interests me." Or... maybe not.

"Oh, come on, Momo! With hair as beautiful as yours, and a rack like that..." the teens heard Momo cough from the other side of the stall, and Ochako had to refrain herself from laughing, "... I mean, you certainly have a lot of male admirers."

"Ashido..."

"What about Todoroki?" Tsuyu could be heard interjecting. "You two are the students that got in here on recommendation, and you both work well together. You're both smart, strong and capable heroes. Where you lack in versatility, he more than makes up for it, and his recklessness is balanced well with your caution and strategical prowess."

"I ask that we please stop this conversation."

"Fine..." Ashido sighed in vast exaggeration, "what about you, Tsuyu?" The worried gulp could be heard from a mile away. "Now I know there's a guy you're interested in, but who?"

"I bet it's Midoriya!" The stealth students, previously enjoying themselves while keeping quiet, both stilled at those words. No doubt that voice belonged the invisible girl of the school. Damn it Toru. The accusation was followed by a knowing 'ooh' from Ashido.

"I knew it!" Ashido exclaimed rather excitedly.

"N-no! I don't..."

"It's okay, Tsuyu. We won't tell anyone."

"N-no! I-it doesn't matter if I like him or not anyway! He's Ochako's man..."

"Tsuyu, come on! Her crush on Midoriya is pretty obvious! If he hasn't picked up on it by now, there's hardly any hope for the two of them. I know you two are friends, we all are, but don't let that get in your way. She'd understand." Izuku smiled at that, leaning in close to his beloved.

"If only they knew, huh?" he whispered softly, inaudible to all but the brunette in question. She smiled, supressing a slight giggle as Izuku began thrusting once again.

Ochako quickly placed her hand over her mouth, just muffling the moan that almost escaped her lips. She bit in; the moment of rest made the new pleasure that much more intense. The same could be said for Izuku, whose low groans only grew longer next to Ochako's ear. He reeled back, pressing his lips around his partner's left breast, smothering his moans in her flesh while providing another point of pleasure for the girl of his desires. Her shudder proved his new tactic effective.

"Even I have to admit," Momo began, continuing the conversation, "that she is right. Uraraka is a kind and understanding person. Speak to her about your intentions, find an agreement that works for you both."

"L-like a competition?"

"Ooh!" Ashido interrupted, "I get it! Like a 'ask him out by this time or he's free game' kinda thing!"

Ochako shuddered, clinging onto her Deku a little harder than before, getting not-so-subtly protective of her new boyfriend. Sensing her distress, Izuku looked up at his beauty, ceasing his thrusting momentarily to place a soft, loving kiss against against her lips, one that was quickly returned.

They broke away from each other, touching foreheads and smiling as Izuku got to work again, thrusting up into his lover, pressing her harder against the wall. Ochako only clung on harder, biting into her lover's neck and shoulder to supress her moans of love and protection. She felt herself close, and closer still.

And Izuku kissed her neck and underside of her jaw, sending shivers through her body as she finally came undone, silently screaming into his neck. He slowed his thrusting in favour of holding her close. They stayed in the position a moment longer before Ochako pulled her head back and nodded with blurry eyes to him, indicating him to finish.

"I guess I'll have a chat with Ochako..." Tsuyu sighed.

Izuku began thrusting, hard, close to his own release.

"I'm just worried as to how she will react..."

Another thrust, holding his lover as if his life depended on it.

"But if she still wants her chance, I won't get in her way. I won't let a boy ruin our friendship."

One last, final thrust, and it was over. Izuku shuddered, spent, and slowly released his girlfriend from the wall, smiling softly at her before dropping silently to his knees. Ochako kneeled down beside him, hugging him close and whispering the three magic words into his ear; I love you.

"That's the spirit!" Ashido's booming voice brought the couple back to reality. "As long as one of you guys gets what you want, hey, I'm happy!"

"Thanks, Ashido," Tsuyu said, bashfulness clear in her voice.

"Thanks, Ashido," Ochako whispered to no one but Izuku, blushing as he playfully nuzzled her nose with his own.

 **~0~0~**

The two stayed cuddling in their private stall unti the girls had left. With the room now empty save the teens, they quietly got dressed and slipped out of the bathroom unnoticed.

"I'm gonna have to tell Tsuyu," Ochako began. "Not the, ya know," she whispered the next word, "sex part, but the fact that we're a 'thing' now."

"That would be for the best."

Well, I'm gonna track her down now, get it over with." Ochako turned to walk towards the girls dorms, but quickly turned back around, planting a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "See ya later, Deku!"

"Yeah, see you, Ochako!"

With a turn of his own, Izuku headed in the opposite direction, to his own room in the boys dorms. While on the way, he pulled his phone out, giving his girlfriend a quick text message.

 **~0~0~**

 **Today** 12:46

 ** _Deku? I need help_**

 _What's wrong?_

 ** _it's hard to explain_**

 ** _ur the only one that can help me_**

 ** _can you meet me at the girls bathroom down by the gym?_**

 _Okay, sure. I'll be right over._

 **Today** 13:32

 _Ochako Uraraka. I have you results back. You passed your last session with flying colours! Can't wait for our next lesson._

 ** _y wait? I'll b over by night fall ;)_**

 _Looking forward to it._


	3. Study Session

**A.N.**

 **Time for a "study session" so our two protagonists don't fail their next "test".**

 **This may be the last entry to this story, at least for a while. I'm thinking about writing a long standing story, a rewrite of Hero Aca with some adjustments, basically a few ideas I've had that could change the story. It'll still be rated M, might lack in sex but still contain sexual situations, that sorta thing. Because of this, I wanna shift my focus onto setting it up and all that, so this little mini series will be on the backburner for a bit. I'll probably return to this story if I get any new stealthy ideas, but until then, have fun with this third chapter!**

 **~0~0~**

 _Knock knock knock_. Short, polite and straight to the point. Someone's at Izuku Midoriya's door and without intentions of sex behind them.

"Midoriya-san. Are you in there?"

The green haired boy in question gives the bubbly brunette beside him a playful smile before taking his shirt from the floor. Thank god the two hadn't started anything yet, or things would get awkward quickly.

"Hey Iida," Izuku greets as he opens his door to the aforementioned quirk user. Tenya Iida, hand raised and ready to knock again, quickly transfers the hand to pushing his glasses up.

"Hey Tenya!" shouts Ochako Uraraka, quickly throwing herself towards the two, floating to a stop beside them.

 _God, she is too cute_ , Izuku thinks, smiling despite himself.

"Ah, Uraraka-san! I didn't expect you to be here."

"Deku's helping me practice some new moves."

 _Not a total lie, I guess_.

"In his... room? At this time of night?"

"The gym was preoccupied and we didn't want anyone making any comments about proximity. Mina is the worst when it comes to that kind of thing. Besides, the tighter space helps me focus my movements more, since I have less space to work with. And in regards to time, neither of us are particularly sleepy."

"Ah, of course. Your tactical knowledge really shines through in moments like these."

"Ah, you're making me blush!"

"So!" Izuku butts in. "Iida, what brings you here?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry for interrupting, I was wondering if I could borrow a book I saw last time I was here. 'What it Takes to be a Hero', if I recall correctly. It has a picture of All Might on the cover."

Ochako suppresses her giggle the best she could, which isn't saying much; she fails miserably. Of course Izuku has a book about All Might.

"Oh yeah, of course," Izuku begins, turning to rummage through his small bookshelf, half filled with All Might memorabilia, "but why, if I may ask?"

"You see, after our..." Iida trails off for a second, searching for the right word. He can't say 'fight' or 'battle' with Ochako in the room, as she doesn't know the full story. "After our encounter with the Hero Killer, I've been interested in his ideals despite myself, and have been curious as to just what is a hero."

"I guess that makes sense." Izuku mutters, locating his mentor's bright smile and pulling the book loose. He turns and hands it to his friend.

"Ah, thank you, Midoriya-san. I will have this returned in due time. Don't take any longer than need be. I know your actions are pure so I will not report you, but if you're caught together by the teachers, I can only imagine what would happen."

"We'll be careful. Take your time." Izuku and Ochako wave goodbye as Iida departs from the room, shutting the door in his wake and turning to one another.

"This is gonna sound mean," Ochako begins, glancing at the door once more, "but thank god Tenya's as dense as he is smart."

"Yeah, really." Izuku laughs sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He locks eyes with the girl of his dreams and the air around them shifts. Ochako gives off a sly grin.

"So..." She struts toward her boyfriend, placing his hand on her breast and leaning in close. "Where were we?"

 **~0~0~**

The soft moans of a certain brunette echo around the otherwise silent and thankfully sound-proofed room, not loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door, but certainly not the silent gasps that she's used to hearing herself make. These sounds were new, unrestrained, and so much lewder. Music to Izuku's ears. The One-For-All user, for his part, had positioned himself above his partner, his face inches away from hers, watching the expressions on her face shift between one another with each thrust he makes inside of her.

Staring at her adorable face, he is suddenly overcome with a new sense of lust, pulling out early. Ochako couldn't help but gasp angrily at the boy, until his head was above her damp entrance. A quick lick put a stop to her moaning, and as the green haired teen ventured further her gasps of pleasure only intensified.

Ochako's torso writhes and rocks around on the bed as her hips are held in place by Izuku's strong grip, her world equally rocked by the tongue in her entrance. She didn't want it to end, and held out as long as she could, but her boyfriend's suprising deftness in bed translated to his tongue very well. She wasn't going anywhere except deep into pleasure, just where he wanted her.

She convulses one last time, letting out an elongated sigh is she releases herself. Izuku in turn knows to stop when he feels that sweet taste of hers grace his lips. Pulling away from her, he licks the last of her essence from his lips and grins up at his girl, her panting heavy and her chest heaving. With a smirk, he crawls up to her and places his hand on her right breast, giving it a light squeeze. She squrimed under his grip, sensitive still. And then she looks at him, pleadingly.

"More." She whispers, barely audible.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Izuku whispered back. Ochako responded by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down, pressing her lips against his and tasting herself on his tongue.

"I'm not the only one finishing, Deku. And we only have so many condoms, so no wasting them."

She pulled down again, more forcefully than before, dragging his chest down tightly against hers. An idea forms in her head of ways to make him squirm like she did. It would take a lot out of her, but she was willing.

With both hands on her boyfriend's chest, Ochako pushes his suddenly weightless body towards the ceiling, pushing herself up after him. Using the ceiling fan to hold herself in place, she traps her boyfriend against the roof of his dorm room, her legs around his hips locking him in place. With a devilish grin, Ochako leant over her little prisoner, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"My turn." She whispers.

 **~0~0~**

 **Yea** , **so... that's it! Thank you for reading these few little stories, and sorry I won't continue with them for some time now. I have full intention of returning whenever inspiration strikes, but I have no clue when it might. For now I am gonna focus on creating a proper, full length story I can be happy with.**

 **For now, peace out and have fun!**


End file.
